Give me my glasses
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Une fenêtre ouverte peut être la cause d'un plaisir immense...chose que Wiiliam déteste plus que tout.


_Bonjour ! ( Kelly : Bonjour ! - Elle c'est la voix de la raison, on est jamais d'accord.- ) Voici un petit lemon sur le couple Sebastian William. Malheureusement, il n'y à que très peu de fic sur eux, dommage._ Bref, bonne lecture ^^.

**Give me my glasses!**

Depuis qu'il vivait à Londres dans un petit appartement luxueux et qu'il avait rencontré le shinigami rebelle Grell Sutcliff dont il était devenu le supérieur, sa vie avait radicalement changé. Il alternait entre passer des savons sans arrêt à Grell qui ne respectait pas les lois divines et faire des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées, ce qu'il détestait le plus. Bref tout ça pour dire que son existence était devenu bien mouvementée. William émergeait de son profond sommeil, réveillé par le marchand de poissons qui vendait ses produits de bonne heure en criant «Par ici, il est frais mon poisson ! » Il se redressait les yeux à demi-clos. Le shinigami souleva ses couvertures froissées et quitta son lit chaud. L'homme se leva, fit chauffer l'eau de son thé et alla se laver.

Pendant que William prenait sa douche, un mystérieux visiteur s'était glissé chez lui par sa fenêtre entrouverte. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis, mais quoi ? Lorsque le dieu de la mort sortit de la douche à moitié nu et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il chercha ses lunettes communément posées sur sa table de chevet, en vain.

- Est-ce cela que vous cherchez partout ? Fit l'étranger en tenant les lunettes par leurs extrémités. Il était assis sur le rebord du balcon face à William qui le reconnu aussitôt.

- Sebastian Michaelis ! Que faites vous chez moi ?

- Je passais dans le coin et votre fenêtre étant ouverte, je me suis permis de venir vous saluer.

- Est-il coutume chez les démons d'entrer chez les gens sans prévenir lorsque leur fenêtre est ouverte ?

- Non pas vraiment. Mais j'avais envie de vous embêter. Je crois que j'arrive pile au bon moment... Dit le majordome d'un air sadique en analysant le corps bien sculpté du dieu.

Un sourire malsain s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du démon qui avait une idée pernicieuse derrière la tête.

- Sortez d'ici et rendez-moi mes lunettes! Je ne veux pas avoir à parler à une bête féroce comme vous !

- Ne soyez pas si rigide. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont très précieuses à vos yeux. Les shinigamis auraient-ils mauvaise vue ?

Sans ses lunettes, le dieu ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre et ne pouvait, par conséquent, pas attraper sa Death Scythe. Dans tous les cas, Sebastian l'en aurait empêché. William se résigna, saisissant qu'il ne pourrait pas récupérer sa monture aussi facilement, tenta de négocier avec l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Hé hé. Ricana le brun. Vous êtes plutôt sexy avec une serviette enroulée autour de votre taille.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un ...

-... Un diable de majordome, je le sais. Le coupa-t-il.

- Rendez-moi mes lunettes immédiatement !

Le démon s'amusait terriblement. Plus il mettait le shinigami en colère, plus il se gaussait de lui. William en revanche hurlait de rage intérieurement.

- Je vous propose un marché, vous faites tout ce que je veux et je vous les rends. Ça vous va ?

Comprenant que c'était l'unique moyen de récupérer sa monture, il accepta à contre-coeur. Le sourire sadique du majordome se fit plus grand encore. Sebastian l'attrappa par le noeud de sa serviette et le poussa sur le lit à proximité. Le brun aux yeux rouges retira la cravate qui ceinturait son cou et attacha les mains du dieu avec. Il avança son visage de celui du shinigami et appuya ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Sebastian joua avec la langue du faucheur qui essayait de résister tant bien que mal. Les baisers du démon se faisaient de plus en plus ardents et leurs langues dansaient désormais d'elles-mêmes. William savait parfaitement ce que signifiait la chaleur dans son bas ventre et pourtant il détestait l'homme qui provoquait ce fascinant phénomène. Il détestait les démons en règle général. Le shinigami myope entoura le cou du diable de ses bras froids à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier. «Enfin un peu de réaction» se dit-il. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement depuis plus d'une minute maintenant, Sebastian posa une main sur le front et l'autre sur le torse nu de l'homme aux yeux émeraudes. Il taquina un mamelon de ses mains gantées et quitta la bouche de son "partenaire" pour aller l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Le majordome déposa plusieurs baisers sur tout le torse du faucheur laissant de petites marques rouges après chaque passage. Il retira la serviette du dieu d'un geste habile et furtif de la main avant d'enlever ses propres habits qu'il laissa choir sur le sol et continua tout en descendant vers son bas-ventre qui était, il faut l'avouer, assez réactif. William le supplia d'arrêter là mais Sebastian joua les sourdes oreilles et continua de l'embêter. Il posa ses lèvres tout autour du membre ce qui arracha au shinigami,un petit gémissement de plaisir, puis il y passa sa langue pour le gober totalement. Le fonctionnaire frissonais de bien-être et avait abandonné toute résistance. Le brun aux yeux rouges faisait de lents mouvements circulaires avec sa langue autour de la verge dressée et caressa en même temps l'intimité du dieu de la mort. Le diable de majordome retira le membre de sa bouche et retourna embrasser la bouche du faucheur d'âmes. Il enfila un doigt à l'intérieur de l'homme aux yeux verts qui émit un petit « AÏE!».

- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le démon

- ... Oui ...

Il s'enfonça aussitôt en William qui faillit perdre connaissance à cause du bien que cela lui procurait. Ils entamèrent de longs vas et vients, Sebastian ne daignant pas s'accélérer. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, il se déversa à l'intérieur de l'homme aux beaux yeux verts qui jouit également entre leurs deux corps nus. Le diable alla enfouir son visage dans le cou du dieu, plantant au même moment ses dents pointues dans la chair tendre du faucheur au sécateur. Il récupéra avec sa langue les quelques gouttes carmines qui perlèrent sur la peau diaphane du fonctionnaire. Le majordome se retira du shinigami et, épuisé s'allongea à ses cotés. Une fois qu'il avait récupéré, William se leva et se rendit dans sa cuisine où il constata que l'eau qu'il avait mise à bouillir s'était évaporée. Il n'en remit pas et retourna dans la chambre.

- Où est-il passé ? Déclara Will. Et mes lunettes ?

Sebastian avait pris ses affaires et était repartit. Il avait cependant laissé un petit mot et déposé ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Le faucheur se libéra de ses liens qui lui attachaient toujours les mains et il enfila ses verres. Le shinigami lut: « William, merci pour tout. Il était fort plaisant de faire affaire avec vous. Au revoir et à bientôt. Sebastian ».

William était heureux d'avoir récupérer ses lunettes et un sourire de satisfaction illumina son visage habituellement froid et stoïque car finalement c'avait été fort plaisant. De plus, il pourrait également faire chanter Sebastian puisqu'il possédait sa cravate qui lui avait servi de menottes. A charge de revanche !

_Je me suis éclatée pour tout vous dire._

_( Kelly: Et tout ça avant ton brevet blanc ? Bravo je te félicite. Tu devrais pas plutôt être en train de travailler plutôt que d'écrire des trucs…bref ?_

_Becky: Fous moi la paix. Je te réponds comme à ma mère: j'ai 15 ans, tu peux me laisser gérer non ? Ne stresse pas pour moi c'est pas la peine. ) _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. A bientôt XD _


End file.
